climatechangefandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Opinion
Opinions Betelhem Abechu Personally, I believe that climate change is real and it is man-made. Naturally the climate of the earth will change as the seasons go. The human activities is changing the climate at a faster pace, and warming the planet. Human activities release Co2 which, adds to the Greenhouse Gas Emissions. I believe manufacturing industries are trying to convince people that climate change isn't real because they might lose a lot of money. The manufacturing industries are the ones that cause pollution, and pollution leads to climate change. If they convince people that climate change isn't real then no one would blame them for pollution. If we don't talk about pollution then we wouldn't talk about climate change and how it is caused. When it comes to switching to clean energy I think we are moving so slow, and people don't want to change their old ways. If a person has a house that has everything they need and everything is perfect then, why would they spend more money to replace something that is in perfect condition? If there are new houses and buildings that are being built. It is easier to make those buildings and houses energy efficient and have clean energy, and solar energy. Corgan In my opinion (even though on Wiki's you are not supposed to talk in first-person or state your opinion), climate change is irrelevant to me. Though I do think switching to "greener" energy sources would be a good idea, no one should be forced or pressured to. People and private industries should be able to choose whatever energy method they want/can afford. Climate change simply shows no form of dramatic change to me. With the little emissions I am making towards it, and how it will only directly affect people on the coast, it is not my problem. I will not make this another problem for me to worry about. Tiara For me personally I haven’t necessarily formed an opinion. Although with the information we’ve gone over the last few days I am leaning greatly towards number three. We as people do produce a big carbon footprint to make our lives easier. We do this without thinking because we think that if our lives are easier because of a product it couldn’t possibly be bad in any way shape or form. In most cases though it causes severe damage, damage that we can’t necessarily see so we don’t do anything. Like the melting of Greenland and Antarctica. The carbon output from cars, and factories are major man made factors that are causing the melting and the climate change. I think that the clean energy movement is moving so slowly is because most people see it as an eyesore. They’d rather have pieces of land look appealing than for wind turbines or solar energy panels to pop up. To me that’s extremely ridiculous. To rather have land look appealing than to have clean energy resources that put out little to no carbon output. Braiden I believe it is a man made thing because the planet has never rose this height in the past 100 years. NASA studies show that the planet is at a higher average temperature than it has ever been. I see it as the planet is having a hard time keeping itself cool because we are adding more layers of things that trap heat which will soon be a large issue. I think if we don't change in the next 100 years we will be forced to change as we will run out of oil coal and other non-renewable resources. I feel like we are going to have a large rude awakening when we don't have coal to run our power plants and oil to run our cars so if we start now we will have less issues in the future.